A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section. In the case of a turboshaft engine, the engine drives an output shaft to create shaft power instead of thrust. The output shaft may be used to drive devices, such as a rotary wing aircraft, a generator, or a vehicle. There is an increasing desire to improve the power output and fuel efficiency of these engines to extend operating distances for rotary wing aircraft or vehicles and to reduce costs associated with fuel and maintenance.